Little Girl Ranting
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: Life isn't all perfect at the Institute, read the diary of a new student, sharing a room with an OC. Just who is the speaker, well you'll just have to see, or guess in a review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: review please

Disclaimer: I still dont' own the X-Men

Dear Diary,

the Xavier Institute sucks big time. I have to share a room with a complete lunatic. Her name is Jenny Destin and she loves watching completely mindless TV. I mean what is the point of Sponge Bob Square Pants? NONE, and now she's watching some other stupid cartoon that I don't even know the name of, the thing is, it's meant for like children and Jenny Destin is certainly not a child. It is so cold in this room, each room has it's own individual air conditioning unit and Jenny, the freak has it on either artic tundra or some thing. I'm actually shivering in my jeans and tank top. I would put on my jacket but it's summer outside, and it's just the principal of things, if it's nice outside you should be able to wear the same clothes inside as outside. I just want to go home. I don't care about my power, I don't care about humanity, all I want is a nice warm room and being able to watch TV. I mean, I'm missing Kim Possible and Totally Spies! And get this, Jenny thinks Kim Possible is stupid so is everything else on the Disney channel, I mean, hello? How retarded is that? I love Kim, not as in a crush way, I don't think. And get this diary, Jen thinks that love is stupid and that marriage is even dumber. Um, first of all, I don't preach to her about not going to work on time or any of her other bad habits, such as sleeping until like two minutes before training session. But she's saying that marriage is a waste and how she'll never get married and if she does it'll be the end of the world, well so you got a few problems, but sheesh, stop being such a drama queen! At least in the beginning of the year she was considerate of my allergies. She bought a candle warmer and let me smell every candle to see if I was allergic. Okay she bought a new air freshener spray, nothing wrong with that right? It's lily scented and I told her in the beginning of the year when she actually cared about me, that I was allergic to floral stuff, but now I'm choking on the stuff, what's next? Is she gonna start smoking so I honestly won't be able to breathe? I think I'm getting sick from the cold. I wanna go back home or to my boyfriend's anywhere but here, but I'm stuck here until I learn some control. I tried talking to Xavier, but there's no single rooms free and no one wants to switch me roommates, they all know what she's like.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: thank you to my one reviewer, your question will be answered in this chappie

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-Men, but Jenny Destin is mine

Dear Diary,

Oh my God, Jenny's gone too far this time! She called my stuffed dragon stupid and babyish, but her dumb stuffed pig is totally fine. This is getting to be too much, I mean, I'm only sixteen, Jen's older by like three years. I don't even know what her power is, but she says that its way cooler than mine. Yeah right, I mean, I can walk through walls! Today Jen's mother sent her a like package with cookies and candy and everything, even money. I wish my parents would do that. I mean, I know they're okay with me being a mutant and everything, but I can't help but feel that I'm a disappointment to them. They totally don't approve of the guy I'm seeing, Lance. He can be so sweet sometimes, but then he can also be a major jerk. I wish he'd pick one or the other. Get this, Jenny can drive, but she doesn't have a car, and has no interest in getting one, saying she can't afford it, but then she walks in with about a months worth of video rentals. And get this diary, they're not even good movies! I mean, Office Space is stupid, yeah okay, maybe there's a bit of funny stuff, but it's not really that great. The rest of the stupid movies were those dumb Veggie Tales things, which she has posters of all over the room. I like having a religion as much as the next person, but those things just freak me out. I mean, tomatoes with eyes, almost make me want to give up being a vegetarian and just live off air and maybe chocolate... I'm sorry for ranting so much diary, but if this keeps up I'll sleep in the living room, on the couch. I don't want to keep having nightmares about cucumbers trying to kill me. Oh, I've got to go, Lance is at the window waiting to be let in. He is so cute, he actually got a job as a bus boy so he could buy me stuff, and repair the damage Tabitha does to his car, but she's like so not important. Aww, Lance brought me pink roses, my favorite color!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I've been busy with classes and stuff, so sorry it's taking me so long to update.

Disclaimer: someone stole the disclaimer saying I don't own the X-Men, maybe it was Kitty's evil roommate?

Dear Diary,

It's summer here at the Institute, but the weather's been really kinda nice, not too hot, but not too cold. Prof had the swimming pool cleaned and filled up, YAY, but of course Jenny has to be a baby about like everything, so there she is in her ugly as all heck one piece swimming suit, I mean, who wears one pieces anymore, they make you look like my granny or something which is disturbing on way too many levels, but she puts one toe in the water and sees a bug or something, hello, the pool is so outside so of course there's gonna be bugs and like stuff, but no, Jenny has to like totally freak out! She won't even get in the pool now. I swear, this is gonna be a very long summer.

I'm back inside now diary. Jenny is outside still even though she says the sun is too bright and that she's worried about skin cancer, like that 'beauty mark' that like totally takes up a quartersized spot on her back isn't cancer already? It makes me sick to just look at it really, and I know like everything about Jenny makes me sick, but shouldn't that tell you something. I guess my only hope is that a new girl shows up and I can room with her, although Rogue would have seniority, but she's got a nice roommate, she's rooming with Mr. Logan's daughter, X23. Yeah, that's her codename, she hasn't really decided on a civilian name yet, but her and Rogue totally get along like their like sisters or something. Back to my situation. Jenny finally came in from the evil sun and is laying on her bed. She actually went inside her closet to change out of her swimsuit and into regular clothing. How stupid is that, like I would really look at her while she's changing? Actually that's almost tame for her, she actually thinks that people will peep in our window while she's changing, mind you our room is on the like second floor and the only people that can fly around here are in fact women. I so totally don't think Ororo or Jean are like lesbians or anything, so she's just being a total paranoid wierdo again. It's almost dinner time. I'm actually looking forward to dinner tonight because it was Ororo's night to cook and she always makes sure to make a special vegitarian dish for me, since I think eating like animals is totally disgusting! I would rant about all the people eating meat here, but it would be a waste of like five pages and I'm starting to run out of pages in this diary. I think I'll see if Jean will give me a ride to the mall after dinner to buy a new diary. They had this really cute glittery pink one at Claires last time I was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

another semester of insanity. Lance and I are fighting yet again. I don't remember exactly what we're fighting about, but I know Tabitha Smith's involved somehow. She's living at the Brotherhood house again. Jenny keeps saying that I should never have been dating that loser anyway. Of course, she wrinkles her nose when she mentions the word date anyway. I don't know what her problem is anyway. It's not like she's trying to steal Lance from me, she thinks dating is stupid. I think she's stupid, she's also totally saying she won't date because God's going to make a Mr. Right for her. How is she supposed to find this guy if she doesn't date? Still no new students...which means, still no chance of escaping Jenny's weirdness. Yesterday, she actually told me the outfit I was wearing was like slutty...I was wearing a red t-shirt and pants...Maybe her and Rogue would get along better, but Rogue has like better fashion sense, sort of. I mean, goth is like sooo like retro, and not even good retro, it's like never coming back. Oops, spoke too soon, apparently dressing like a vampire is cool again because of Twilight. Weird. Wanna know what else is weird, diary? Kurt. He's been like being nice to me since Lance and I broke up.


End file.
